Dragon Ball Heroes: A New Adventure Begins
by EveBlaze14
Summary: A Group of teens enter the World of Dragon Ball Z due to the help of Trunks and now must fight save the world, but will they be able to fight the unexpected situations that arrive at every corner.
1. Characters Info

There are going to be multiple names for some of the characters reason one they have alternate names. In this story if I have any of them use fusion. I can figure out a great name for them. I want to thank EdgeBlaze31, OtakuFox43, and Rojoneo for this, since they inspired me basically to make this fanfic.

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT, I do not own Dragon Ball Heroes that belongs to DIMPS

* * *

_All Characters here go to Satan City Primary School which is up to 5th-8th grade School which in this fanfic they are in the 8th grade.  
_

_****__S_ora 

**Age:** 28

**Gender****: **Male

**Race: **Human

**Appearance:** His appearance is similar to the Beat's clothes during the Dragon Ball Heroes Galaxy Promotion videos except that he wears a Capsule Corporation Logo Badge on his chest, and wears a read headband

**Biography**: He is a Capsule Corporation Battle guide for the Arcade Center. He's friends with many of the children, especially Beat who he has a older-younger brother relationship with.

_**Beat/Bito/Beet**_

**Age:** 13

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human/Saiyan

**Appearance:** The Hero's appearance is like that of Goku in Dragon Ball GT, but he is a little taller and has a different hairstyle. His clothes are similar to Goten's in Dragon Ball Z. He has an undershirt that is yellow and goes to his wrists like Goten's blue undershirt. His torso and bottoms are both a crimson like red, and he wears a blue-aqua colored belt. His shoes are almost exactly like GT Goku's, but with yellow ankle wraps instead of white. He's the Saiyan Hero avatar. When not in the Dragon Ball Z Universe he's either wearing a light blue shirt and a dark blue inside shirt, with shorts.

**Biography:** He's happy go-lucky, very optimistic and energetic. He's the average student. His voice sounds like younger version of the voice Energetic from Ultimate Tenkaichi. He is rivals with Erito and Froze, Note mentors him and helps him get stronger in Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game.

**Signature Moves:** Kamehameha, Galick Gun, Gigantic Meteor, Dragon Fist, Spirit Bomb, Final Explosion, Spirit Sword, Stardust Breaker, Angry Kamehameha, Supernova

**_Erito_**

**Age:** 13

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human/Saiyan

**Appearance:** The Elite's appearance is very close to that of Android 17 from Dragon Ball Z, but he is much shorter. He wears a blue suit, with a yellow belt, and blue shoes, with black trousers. He's the Saiyan Elite avatar.

**Biography:** Erito is a smart student who excels in his class, always a bit to cocky and rivals with Beat and Froze.

**Signature Moves:** Death Ball, Destructo Disk, Final Explosion, Spirit Sword, Spirit Bomb, Gigantic Meteor, Revenger Cannon, Burning Attack, and Revenge Death Ball.

_**Basuka**_

**Age**: 14

**Race**: Human/Saiyan

**Gender**: Male

**Appearance**: His appearance is like that of Gotenks, with his hairstyle the same as Raditz's and while possessing facial features strongly resembling Vegeta. His wears an outfit similar to Broly's. He also features a tail.

**Biography**: always accepts a challenge, and loves to get in fights. He's the delinquent at the school. He got held back a grade due to getting into a lot of fights. His own voice sounds like a younger version of the Evil voice from Ultimate Tenkaichi

**Signature** **Moves**: Super Dragon Fist Attack, Spirit Sword, Super Explosion Wave, Spirit Bomb, Revenger Cannon, Gigantic Meoter

_**Note/Noto**_

**Age: **13

**Race:** Human/Saiyan

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** The Heroine is similar to Pan in looks, with a pony tail and bow wearing the Saiyan Hero's style outfit. She is the Saiyan Heroine avatar.

**Biography:** Note is a smart student whose good friends with Beat. She kind or mean depending on the situation. She watches after Beat when he's playing a game or Dragon Ball Heroes and gives him advice.

**Signature Moves:** Spirit Sword, Kamehameha, Spirit Bomb, Gigantic Meteor, Death Impact

_**Viola**_

**Age:** 13

**Gender**: Female

**Race:** Human/Saiyan

**Appearance:** Viola looks like a version of Android 18 in GT, but is younger, and wears a blue dress and has Black hair and eyes. she is the Female Saiyan Elite avatar.

**Biography**: Viola is one of the very smart students at her school, she is kind to all her friends, her family owns a large company so she is often called Ojousama. She is good friends with Kabra and Erito.

**Signature** **Moves:** Revenge Death Ball, Spirit Bomb, Spirit Sword

_**Forte/Forute**_

**Age:** 13

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Human/Saiyan

**Appearance:** wears a Battle Armor common with purple clothing (like the blue clothing Vegeta wears under his armor), sleeves, black shoes and half yellow.

**Biography:** Forte has a short temper and easily gets mad at others, but has a Kind side to her that she rarely shows her friends. She easily gets mad at Nico

**Signature Moves:** Super Explosion Wave, Galick Gun, Energy Blast Barrage.

_**Akina**_

**Age:** 13

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Human/Saiyan

**Appearance:** She wears similar clothes to Note, and Beat except the inside shirt is dark pink while the outside is hot pink and wears a light green belt, and wears the same boots as Goku but pink.

**Biography:** She is the idol at the school the main characters go to and is good friends with Note and Beat.

**Signature Moves:** Kamehameha, Galick Gun, Death Ball, Final Explosion, Spirit Bomb, Innocence Cannon, and Death Beam.

_**Froze/Furozu**_

**Age:** 12

Gender: Male

**Race:** Human/Frieza's Race

**Appearance:** He bears a similar appearance to Frieza in his 1st form, but doesn't wear the armor, and has a red skin. He is the Freiza's Race Hero Avatar. When not in the Dragon Ball Universe as a human he has orange eyes and his facial appearance and hairstyle is similar to Trunks as a child, but his hair is the color orange.

**Biography:** He's the child prodigy at his school and excels In each one of his classes. He wears a dark purple jacket. He's rivals with Beat and Erito. He's not very social at school but first makes friends with Beat then everyone else after time.

**Signature Moves:** Death Ball, Barrage Death Beam, Death Beam, Death Ripper, Spirit Bomb, Gigantic Meteor, Revenger Cannon, Final Spirit Cannon

_**Tsumuri**_

**Age:** 13

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human/Namekian

**Appearance:** Tsumuri looks like a younger version of Piccolo. He wears a white cape, along with a white turban and a purple Gi just like Piccolo. He is the Namekian Hero avatar.

**Biography:** Tsumuri is a calm person and always is cautious. He shows respect towards all of his friends, comrades, and enemies.

**Signature Moves:** Namekian Fusion, Scatter Shot, Light Grenade, Spirit Sword.

**_Kabra/Kabura_**

**Age:** 13

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human/Majin

**Appearance:** Kabra's appearance is similar to Majin Buu, but shorter. He wears yellow pants, yellow gloves, red boots, a red armor for protection, a dark mantle, a dark green belt with a jewel on it, and a golden crown. As a Human Kabra is about the same height as Tsumuri, and his hair is about half the size of a full-grown afro. (his hair is an afro)

**Biography:** Kabra is very playful and optimistic like Beat, and barely takes anything seriously. He has a small pet cat that looks like Nekomajin without any of the clothes.

**Signature Moves:** Angry Explosion, Headbutt, Majin Punch, Spirit Sword

_**Nimu**_

**Age:** 13

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human/Android

**Appearance:** The Android Hero's overall appearance resembles Android 17, the main differences are that he is younger and has his hair tied back. He also has the Red Ribbon Army logo on his belt. (Basically wearing everything Android 17 is wearing but the differences is age and hair tied back). He is the Android Hero avatar

**Biography:** Nimu is always looks like the good side of things, acts like a know it all and is extremely smart. He's extremely optimistic like Beat and usually has a big smile on his face

**Signature Moves: **Explosion Wave, Revenger Cannon, Revenge Death Ball, Android Barrier, Power Blitz, Kamehameha, Angry Kamehameha

_**Nico**_

**Age:** 13

**Gender:** Female

**Race**: Human/Android

**Appearance:** The Android Elite is a female Android whose overall appearance resembles Android 19, the main differences are that she is younger, thinner, has hair, and does have the Energy Absorption pads on her hands like Android 19. She also has the Red Ribbon Army logo on her belt. She is the Android Elite Avatar

**Biography:** She has a cold attitude towards everything and doesn't work very well in a team. She easily gets Forte mad. She doesn't take her opponents seriously in a match.

**Signature Moves:** Revenge Death Ball, Final Explosion, Spirit Bomb, Android Barrier, Final Burst Cannon, Revenger Cannon.

_**Genome/Genomu**_

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human/Bio-Android

**Appearance:** The Android Berserker is a young Bio-Android whose overall appearance resembles Cell's perfect form, the main differences are that he is primarily colored purple instead of green and his mouth being like Imperfect Cell. When in his alternate costume, he seems to be the reverse of this with his body looking like Imperfect Cell's and his face appearing like that of Perfect Cell and Frieza's faces. In both outfits, he has the Red Ribbon Army logo on his chest. As a Human, Genome looks like a younger version of Super 17. He is the Android Berserker Avatar.

**Biography:** He has a cold attitude like Nico but is because he does not know how to interact with people around, he looks like and nature. He is Nimu's older brother and was held back a grade due to a serious injury. He doesn't take his opponents seriously in a match and sometimes under estimates them like Nico.

**Signature Moves****:** Revenge Death Ball, Android Barrier, Revenger Cannon

* * *

Sorry that I only have the characters information on here today I'm really busy I'm naming them as I see them in victory mission or not. Please be patient with me I'll try to have the prologue next month. I'll rename and add characters as the story goes on so pay attention to this page please. Also uh if you read the chapters of Dragon Ball Heroes Victory Mission just know that I'm basing there appearance, name, and race on that.

The next chapter is out


	2. A New Adventure Begins

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. I do not own Dragon Ball Heroes that is owned by DIMPS

* * *

The Planet Earth was filled with destruction and despair, Android 13, 14, 15, 17, and 18 had destroyed the world, and a new Android named Cell had meet up with the other Androids together they killed off every fighter on the Earth, except for Trunks. Trunks had completely hidden his power in hope of not being found by the androids and went in hiding with his mother, Bulma in hope to find a way to save the world.

"Trunks, it's ready I finally finished it." said Bulma. "The Time Machine's complete!, that's perfect" said Trunks. "Finally after 3 years we now have a chance at beating Cell and the other Androids." thought Trunks "everybody please just wait awhile, I'll avenge you soon enough." "Yes, it's true that I have finished the time machine, but I don't think you should go back in time to solve this problem." she says "I believe you should travel to another universe while going ahead in time." "W-what but mom is that even possible?" he asks "Of course it is you're mother IS a genius ya know? I've already installed it along with the Time Machine, but here these are important." says as she hands to Trunks 18 cards. "Those are Hero Licenses for the kids, when you pull them away from their universe they're gonna need a way to get back. "Wait Kids!Trunks exclaimed "how are kids going to be able to help us?!" "Don't worry about it I can just tell all of them are going to be really strong." "Anyway continuing my previous statement those cards are for the Arcade game. Only certain people will be able to use the Hero Licenses, also when they use the machine they'll appear in your time machine. She said "don't worry about the space in it though, including you it can probably fit 15-16 people more or less depending on their size, also the Hero Licenses are extremely durable they can probably withstand even Gohan's or Goku's Kamehameha wave."

"Understood." Trunks said. He walked up to the time machine and took a good look at it. (the time machine looks like Future Trunks regular Time Machine but bigger length and width wise) " What is my mother thinking kids, licenses, arcade game the hell, no I shouldn't argue Mother knows best, she is a genius after all." Trunks began to close his eyes, trying to at least think about what they're doing is right or not. "it's okay." he thought "If they really are strong like mother says they'll live and I'll be able to save my future." Trunks then started up the Time Machine and put the cards in the Arcade game, then looked at the name of the machines. "Dragon Ball Heroes..." he muttered "with a name like that I'm sure it's not that bad." he thought. He went back to the seat strapped himself in and set the address to universe #13 Age 1106.

"Be careful Trunks, I want you back in one piece!" Bulma called out as the time machine began to hover into the air, Trunks looked down and waved back at his (probably deranged, insane) mother as the machine vanished and within seconds, found himself in a new universe in the future of the distant universe he set the coordinates to and looked to be on the outskirts of a city. He looked around and saw a sign of the city's name it was called"Satan City" everything was so peaceful, no destruction, no sadness, no androids, no despair, but smiles, happiness, peace and what Trunks saw was hope of his timeline someday being able to be like this.

"Oh that's right" Trunks said as he was walking inside the city "I have to get this Arcade game to a nearby Arcade." He walked around the city until he found an Arcade Center, he walked in and was greeted by Sora. (Sora is a Capsule Corporation battle guide for the Arcade Game Dragon Ball Heroes)

"Welcome to the Dragon Ball Arcade Center, I'm Sora" he said " I see you're also from Capsule Corporation and you're cosplaying as Future Trunks, nice choice." Cosplaying, yeah right." said Trunks "The hell are you talking about" he thought "and what does he mean also from Capsule Corporation?" He then took a look on his arm and saw the Capsule Corporation logo strapped on his arm. Trunks was surprised that there was a Capsule Corporation in another universe. "So is that the new Dragon Ball Heroes model coming in today?" Sora asked "Ah yeah, this is the new game." Trunks replied still lost in his thoughts. "Ah that's great, Yoshito-kun we have a new game. "Alright I'll bring it in" he said as he carried the heavy machine and walked off with it along with Sora.

"I feel bad for that guy" thought Trunks as he walked back into his Time Machine and left back to his own time period. "wait a second how did he know I was Trunks, and cosplaying?" he thought "I have a lot of questions I got to ask mom."

_~During Trunks and Sora's meet up~_

It's was just your average day. School was over for the day and there was no homework, what else was there to do. Our hero, Beat was at the Arcade watching his friends Puck and Note play a game Dragon Ball Heroes. (Yes he is the same Puck from Dragon Ball GT, same personality except Goku Jr. No exist in this fanfic) "I call next game." said Beat "Yeah, yeah you'll get your next game; right when I bet Note" replied Puck "Keep dreaming you don't have a chance at beating me." said Note. While those two were playing on the machine Note looked to the side and saw Sora talking with Trunks. "N-no way it's T-trunks." she thought right before she passed out. "What she passed out again" Puck said. "Trunks... Trunks... Trunks was here" she muttered. "I can't believe this Trunks again, every time it's either Trunks or Gohan, you gotta keep tabs on your girlfriend." said Puck "What! No she's not my girlfriend." replied Beat. "Sure she isn't" he said "anyway I'll take her home, you stay here and wait till I come back."

"Yeah... Okay" he said. Puck lifted up Note and put her on his shoulders and walked out the arcade center. A few moments later Froze entered and Yoshito-kum had just put down the new game. "Hey Froze, I see you came" called Sora "Hm..." he replied emotionlessly. "I see you have a the new Dragon Ball Heroes game parents bought for me." said Froze "Yes, it came with 20 hero licenses and it also has six slots to put in each hero license." replied Yoshito-kun while examining the machine. Froze's parents owned Capsule Corporation and was a 13 year-old freshman, He doesn't hang around many people. "Hey Froze" called out Beat "What are you doing here?" he asked "I came to pick up my game" he replied "what about you why are you here." "Puck and Note were playing Dragon Ball Heroes I was gonna play the next game, until she saw someone cosplaying as Future Trunks." "So Froze should we put this in your private gaming center asked Sora?" "Yeah that would be fine." said Froze "anyway Beat you want to come play with me?" asked Froze "Really?" asked Beat "is that really okay with you." "You're bored right" Froze asked "I'll let you hang out with me to kill some time." he said as he walked off into his private gaming room with Beat following a little distance behind. When Beat walked inside he was amazed, "Wow!, just look at all these games." The Games in Froze's room were Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z, Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, and the two models of the Dragon Ball Heroes game. Sora and Yoshito-kun walked out of the room leaving Froze and Beat alone after the machine was plugged in. "Here." said Froze as he handed Beat a Hero License. "Huh...why is it blank." he asked "I guess we'll have to find out." Froze replied as he turned on the game. The two put in their Hero Licenses, and the machine flashed a bright yellow light, and the room was completely altered, It was like reality had just changed for Beat and Froze.

"Wah?! What's going on?!" Froze asked in a panicked tone. " I don't know but this is awesome, that's Capsule Corporation for you." Beat replied. Beat and Froze were pulled inside the machine and sent away from their universe.

"Ugh...what happened?" thought Beat "last thing I remember was putting in my Hero License inside the Machine." He looked at around his surrounds and found himself in what looked like the inside of a building, then look at his body to see if there was any damage. "Looks like I'm not hurt." muttered Beat. He turned around and noticed the tail sticking out." "No way...I have a tail, does that mean I'm a Saiyan. "Damn... my acing head that hurt." said an unknown voice. That's when he looked to the ground at his right side and noticed someone that looked like Frieza. "Hey Froze is-is that you?" he asked in a worried tone. "Yeah...what's up." he said getting up from the ground. "DUDE!" he said in an surprised voice "YOU-YOU LOOK LIKE FRIEZA!"

"Well this is all escalating quicker than I thought, but I was expected more than just two of you." said a mysterious but very familiar voice

* * *

Chapter Two Preview

"What-What's going on why do I look like Frieza" Froze asked

"I'm Trunks, I come from a different universe from the past and I need your help."

* * *

**EveBlaze14:** Finally finished chapter 1, sorry if it was to short for you I'm not like EdgeBlaze, OtakuFox, or Rojoneo so I can't make any of my first chapters long. Thank you for reading the first Chapter.

**Froze**: Wait a sec I thought you were going to upload this chapter next month.

**EveBlaze14**: I worked on it on my phone when I couldn't use the computer.

**Beat**: No wonder It's so rushed.

**EveBlaze14**: Shut up before I make you and Froze gay.

**Beat & Froze**:...

**EveBlaze14:** Good that's better.


End file.
